


A Gift with No Recipient

by S_Horne



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Alec hated chocolate, but he had willingly handed over a scary amount of his pay check for the selection box to give to his partner for their anniversary. He was carefully tying  a bright red bow when his cellphone rang.../Bingo Square:Chocolate





	A Gift with No Recipient

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there's implied character death in here, but can be read as not

Alec hated chocolate. He always had; he had been the strangest little child who would much rather have had a sandwich than a bar of chocolate. He had always said that it was a sick thing and that it left a weird feeling in his mouth. 

But, regardless of his personal taste, he had visited the uncomfortably-posh chocolatier that Magnus simply adored and had willingly handed over a scary amount of his pay check for the selection box that he was carefully tying with a bright red bow as his gift to his boyfriend for their anniversary. He was just finishing curling the ribbon when his phone rang and he leant awkwardly to pull it out of his pocket with one hand as his other tried to keep the curls where he wanted them before they set wrongly.

“Hello?” Alec asked into the cell as he tucked it  between his cheek and his shoulder and went back to his wrapping. He wanted this to look utterly perfect; he wanted the whole night to be amazing. “I’m sorry, what did you… Who – wait, what? No, no… Please, no; he – can’t, can’t, not _him…_ Of course; right away. I’ll be – yeah. I’m… Yes!”

The cellphone fell from Alec’s shoulder when he stood up so quickly that his head span, but he pushed the dizziness away in his rush to find his coat and his keys and his shoes and to just get the hell out of his apartment and down to the hospital as quickly as he could.

The door banged shut behind him and the box of chocolates stayed where they were in the middle of the table, never to be eaten.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say [hi!](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
